So Much More
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: This little story is about how Al and Ed find out about feelings they have for each other! YAH YAOI!


**Fanoflotsofthings:** Hey it's me again! I hope you enjoy this story. I thought it was cute!

**Al: **Do I end up happy?

**Ed: **I hope so (smiling evilly)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Haha, Ed just go.

**Ed: **With Pleasure!

**Al: **Wait, What?! (Is taken to a nearby bedroom where you hear lots of moaning)

**Wrath: **While they're having some fun. Fanoflotsofthings does not own Full Metal Alchemist and is only an obsessed fan!

**Granny and Winry: **ENJOY!!!

So Much More

Al stared out the window of Granny's house. Everything had changed since he got his body back. The homunculi were all a live and well. Some settled down to have a pretty average life like Lust and Scar. Also Envy and Wrath were getting along maybe a little too well. Wrath even left Sloth to be with Envy.

He had was just staring out across the fields absorbed in his thoughts when he notice Ed was outside talking to Winry. They seemed really happy, unlike himself, with out him, maybe he was over reacting. He had been doing that a lot lately as soon as he realized some feelings he had for his … brother. However, these weren't just brotherly feelings, they were so much more. You could call it sick, wrong, or flat out weird but he couldn't help it. With Ed's amber eyes, silky sunshine hair, and muscular body he could be any ones dream guy, except his. I mean he was his brother after all, and he was pretty sure Winry and Ed were in love.

"Al, what are you doing up here all alone?" someone asked. He turned around to see Granny with some laundry.

"Just thinking," he answered, turning to look out the window again, but only to see no one outside.

"What's on your mind, Al?" Granny asked.

"Huh, what do you mean Granny?" Al asked.

"You have that far off look; I've seen it when you look at Ed." Granny answered with a shrug. Al was speechless had she figured it out all ready, but how Ed even hadn't and they share a room!

"I understand how you feel," she said, giving Al sometime to think. Al held his breath as she continued," I don't understand him either sometimes." Al let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yah, I guess you're right." he said.

"That's good, dinner is soon, okay?"

"Okay." When she left Al sat on his bed, he knew he probably looked depressed right now. But he didn't care and no one was going to come up here anyway, no one would see the sunshine child upset. The tears he had been holding for so long finally slipped out, running down his cheeks. He let them fall because he was tired of pretending everything was alright when it wasn't. He hadn't noticed Ed in the doorway, looking really worried. He finally notice when he was right in front of him.

"What's wrong Al?" Ed asked.

"Nothing Ni-san," he had to get away from Ed and fast he was getting hard because of the close proximity of Ed. He crossed his legs, so Ed wouldn't notice his growing erection.

"It wouldn't be nothing, if you're crying!" he shot back. Al didn't want to deal with this, he got off the bed and headed towards the door, but before getting out the door he felt strong arms around his waist.

"Why are you not telling me what's wrong?" Ed was using his authority voice which meant he wanted answers and he wanted them now. If he didn't get out and hide he was toast and he would have to tell.

"Sorry Ni-san," Al whispered before slipping out of Ed's grasp. He ran, not looking back to see what his face looked like. He passed Winry and Granny, but they were both too surprised too say anything because of the tears running down his face. He just kept running not caring where he was going, as long as his brother didn't see him like this.

When he thought he was a pretty good distance away from Granny's house, he sat on one of the many trunks in the deep forest. He didn't notice the rushing of foot steps until his hands and body were pinned to the tree by his brother and he looked beyond pissed.

"Now I know something is fucking wrong because you ran out of the fucking house!" he screamed, making Al flinch. Al didn't expect Ed to follow him all the way out here.

"I…," he said but couldn't get the words out.

"You what!" Ed yelled. Ed hated to see his brother like this. He started to think of every scenario of why Al ran away when confronted on what was upsetting him.

Al noticed Ed was a little distracted probably thinking, so tried to wiggle his way out. He had almost made it when all of sudden Ed put his knee underneath Al's crotch making him immediately stop squirming. He was caught of guard when Ed put pressure on his crotch with his knee, making him gasp.

"Eeeeddddd," he stuttered, "wwhat arre you doing?!" He started to pant, it felt so good but he knew this was only to get answers it probably meant nothing to Ed.

"What I have wanted to do for a long time." Ed said, "Also I need my answers." Al was completely speechless, but he knew it must be a trick the first couldn't be true. Ed pushed his knee into his crotch causing him to moan. Al couldn't take this lie and decided to just to tell him.

"I love you!" he exclaimed.

"I love your too, silly." Ed said.

"No, Ed you don't you could never…" he trailed off he didn't want to hurt Ed.

"Al, I love you more than a brother should. Is that why you were upset, because you thought I could only love you as a brother?" Ed asked.

"Don't lie; you know it's not true!"

"Al, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you deserve someone more fitting and and it can't be true."

"Why not?"

"It's just, yah I ran away because I thought you could never love me, the way I do for you and with you saying all these things it makes me think you're only saying the stuff to make me happy!"

"Al, one thing I have learned from our adventure is if I lie to you or anyone else it hurts me instead of helping me. I don't want to hurt anymore. I have hurted for so long because I put you in that tin can!"

"Ni-san I didn't know, but…"he was interrupted by Ed's lips smashing into his. It surprised him but he quickly forgot he was protesting and enjoyed the sparks going throughout his body. In both their minds it was complete bliss just to be in each others arms in such close proximity. Ed let Al's arms fall to his side which Al used so he could wrap his arms around his brother. Ed's tongue ran across his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gladly gave. He could feel Ed's tongue with his own. They started a battle for dominance with their tongues; both knowing Ed would win eventually. They parted after they couldn't hold their breaths anymore, and boy were they panting hard! Forehead on forehead they sat like that as they caught their breaths.

"Al, do you want to continue?" Ed asked. All he could do was nod because he didn't think he could get the words out successfully. Ed was completely relieved as he set Al on the cold forest floor, it would really cool them down after they both lost their virginities. Ed unbuttoned Al's flannel shirt, he lightly fingered his chest and torso, while his mouth nibbled on Al's exposed neck making his new love moan. He really liked Al's moan so he went a step further to hear more of that delicious moan. Grabbing Al's nipples in his hands he squeezed making Al yelp which was just as cute as his moan. He started to play with a nipple in his mouth, while one hand squeezed the other one, and his other hand going back to Al's crotch. He nibbled, squeezed, and flicked the hardening nipples giving both the same treatment, while his other hand was lightly touching Al's crotch which was annoying Al to no end. However, he was moaning, squeaking, and whimpering at this sweet torture that was being administered to him.

"God Ed," he panted out, "pleeeasssse stop playing with me!" he literally begged. His crotch felt like it was literally going to split if Ed didn't move on.

Ed smiled, "Alright but I have to prepare you okay?" Al nodded not really caring what they had to do as long as he got what he wanted he would be happy. He felt one of Ed's fingerers slip into his tight entrance making him squirm it hurt so bad, but before he could feel any pain Ed had put his tip into his mouth making him moan. While Ed had his brother distracted he slipped in another finger into his tight hole and started to scissor. He heard Al gasp but then started to relax because Ed started to bob his up and down his shaft. He quickly slipped the last finger moving them around simultaneously while all this was going on Ed was running his teeth down his brother's shaft enjoying all the noises he was getting from him. After a few seconds Al came into his mouth but he drank down all that was Al liking the taste, he milked as much as he could get. Al was thinking this was really close to heaven but he just needed Ed to be inside of him!

"Ed I think I'm stretched enough, please I need you inside me NOW!" he said. Ed smiled he needed to get in him now, too, he was so incredible hard.

"Give me a sec," was all he said as he positioned himself at Al's entrance. He looked at Al to make sure he was ready and Al nodded. He thrusted into Al quickly, he noticed that tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You want to stop?" he asked worry was laced all in his voice. He kissed the tears away but wasn't sure whether they should continue or not.

"No Ni-san I'm crying because I'm so happy, you can move." he said. Ed smiled he loved him so much. He started to thrust slowly but gradually increased in speed Al meeting all his trusts.

"I'm almost there!" Al yelled, Ed just grunted.

"EDWARD!" Al shouted coming on his and Ed's chest, Ed came a little later.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted coming inside of Al, panting hard he pulled himself out of Al and laid by him pulling him on his chest. He was right about the ground being useful for later they were both burning up.

"I love you." Al whispered.

"I love you, too." Ed whispered. They fell asleep in each others arms. They woke up in the morning and went home to pack. They needed to get away before they had to go back to work and they needed time alone.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Told you it was cute!

**Ed: **I liked it!

**Al: **I did, too!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I know you two need to go it has been a whole day since you two last had sex.

**Ed and Al: **(escape to their bedroom where you hearing lots of moaning)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Please Comment!


End file.
